The present invention relates to a pulse torque generator available for an electric power tool such as an electric impact driver, and to such power tool provided with the pulse torque generator.
The pulse torque generator has an output shaft or a spindle intermittently driven in a predetermined cycles, so that a driver attached to the spindle is cyclically or pulsatingly rotated for fastening a screw. An oil-pulse type impact driver is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-88050 in which oil-compression is utilized for generating a torque to eliminate metal striking noise. Thus, the oil-pulse type impact driver has been manufactured as a low-noise power tool
However, in the disclosed oil-pulse type impact driver, a pulse torque is reduced if oil leakage occurs. To avoid this problem, a seal structure is required in the impact driver in order to avoid oil leakage, which complicates the structure of the impact driver and increases the size of the impact driver itself.